


A True Love or a Past Love?

by SwanQueen4tw



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 12:36:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3978280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwanQueen4tw/pseuds/SwanQueen4tw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during the "Lily" episode. A different take on the SQ road trip. What happens when Regina sees Lily hitting on Emma? Can Emma make the choice between her childhood girl crush and the woman she's come to secretly love?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There will be OQ in this story. But the SQ greatly outweighs the other. And this story WILL END IN SQ FEELS.

My mind swam with anger, confusion, betrayal, and plenty else. It couldn’t be. Maleficent’s daughter couldn’t be the Lily I grew up with. My only friend couldn’t be someone who was fated to be my friend. “Damn…” I stopped on the news article that told about a child found in the woods.

          “Ain’t fate a bitch, you know this girl. How?” I was so wrapped up in finding information that I didn’t hear Regina walk up behind me.

          “She was my friend.”

          “The one you told me about.” Regina leaned over my shoulder to read the article. “The one you said you pushed away.” The smell of Regina’s perfume relaxed me. It was nice not having every muscle in my body tense.

          “How’s this possible? Of all the kids in the world, I become friends with the one my parents banished.”

          Regina leaned on the table so she could look at me. There was empathy in her eyes. She knew what I was going through. I could always count on her understanding me. “Emma, there are powers beyond our understanding and your parents messed with them.”

          “So, the only friend I ever had wasn’t even my friend by choice. It was just fate.” A lump started for form in my throat.

          “I know it hurts. I’ve been there too.” There was a twitch at the corner of Regina’s mouth. “You think it just so happened that I adopted The Savior’s son? Our actions are our own, but our fate pushes us. Maybe it’s time to push back.”

          “Okay Yoda, how?”

          Regina narrowed her eyes. “Don’t be a smart ass.” She paused, “But then again, you can’t help but be a smart ass most of the time. I have to go to New York to save the idiot from my sister…what?”

          Damn. Regina noticed the knot in my stomach. How the hell did she notice that? “I thought I was the only idiot in your life.”

          “You’re not the only idiot in my life. My life is full of them. You’re just the one I like the best.” I couldn’t help but chuckle. “I need to rescue Robin from my insane sister and you have to find this girl to redeem your parents. And you have to show Gold that he’s wrong. That he can’t change you. Why don’t we help each other?”

          “What like a road trip? You hate my bug.”

          Regina rolled her eyes. “While yes, I despise that metal deathtrap, you’re the one who knows her way around. If you want to call it a road trip then okay.” I couldn’t help but huff. Everyone wanted to hover over me when I just wanted to be left alone. But, then again, I don’t want Regina to leave me alone. I actually like her around me. She’s good for me. But she has Robin…. “Emma?”

          “I’m okay Regina. I don’t need a babysitter.”

          “You went somewhere again. What’s going through that head of yours?” Regina’s head tilted to the side slightly.

          “Nothing. Stop reading me. We already have one shrink in this town. We don’t need two. You’re the Mayor, not the shrink.” Regina tried to argue but I cut her off. “Yeah, yeah, I know. Mary Margaret cast the second curse but she always comes to you for questions about running the town. Therefore, you’re still the Mayor in my book.”

          “And whether you like it or not, you’re still the Sheriff in mine.” Regina paused to choose her words. “You may not need a babysitter but maybe I need you.” My brow rose. Regina needing me? “You’ve lived in New York; I’ve barely been outside Storybrooke. How about it Swan? How about we make today the day we both beat fate?”

          I thought Regina’s offer over. She was right. She’s never really been outside of Storybrooke and New York was much different. I wanted her to be safe. “Just don’t call me Swan. Emma, Miss. Swan, or even idiot works.”

          A soft chuckle escaped Regina’s throat. “Okay.”

Xxx

          Saying goodbye to everyone was easier than I thought. Well, to all except Henry. But I knew he would be in good hands between Hook and my parents. “Be careful Swan. I know how tempting the dark side can be.”

          “I’ll be fine.” Hook kissed me and I felt warmth start to surround me.

          “Let’s go.” Heels clicked towards my car.

          I jumped back when I noticed a small flame surround my feet. “Hey! What the hell Regina?”

          “Come on you idiot. Let’s go. The sooner we find this girl the sooner I can save Robin from my sister.” We said goodbye to Henry and climbed into the bug.

          “What was that about?” Before I could press the matter, my phone pinged.

          “Is it about your friend?”

          “Yeah,” I kept reading. “A contact of mine said she lived thirty miles from where I did. We kept separating as kids but lived half an hour away from each other as adults.”

          “Like I said, it’s fate.” Regina paused, “What exactly happened between you two?” I didn’t answer. I just started the car and drove off. “Okay, fine. We’ll be quiet during this little road trip of yours.”

          “It was your idea Regina.” I glanced towards the brunette. “But I am glad you wanted me to come along. Without your magic, I’m not sure how well you can fight or take care of yourself. I know you have one hell of a right hook though.”

          “Same for you.” Regina tried to get comfortable in the seat. Wearing a dress may not have been her brightest idea.

          “There’s a lever between your legs that will push the seat back to give you more leg room. I’d help but Robin may get jealous.” Regina smacked my shoulder, hard. “Ow! What the hell was that for?”

          “Your mouth. And why would he get jealous?” Regina tried finding the lever. It was quite funny seeing someone so refined in this kind of car. Finally she found it. A small gasp escaped Regina’s throat when she was thrown back so quickly. “Stop laughing.”

          “I’m sorry. I can’t help it.” I placed my hand on the back of the seat. “Okay, pull the lever again.” She did, and I pushed forward to click the seat into place. “Better?”

          “Yes. Thank you. Now answer my question. Why would Robin be jealous?”

I could feel Regina’s eyes burning into me. It was that “you-better-answer-me-or-else” look. “J-just because you’re…”

“If you say his, I will rip your heart out and squeeze.” It was the Evil Queen voice.

“I was going to say with him. I know you don’t belong to him.” The tension between us eased away.

“Good.”

Xxx

We arrived at the address my contact gave me. It was ratty and run down. “Why did I go through the trouble of creating Storybrooke when I could have cursed everyone to live here?”

“Watch out for the rats and roaches. The last thing you want on those Louis Vuittons of yours is roach guts.” I saw the look of disgust on Regina’s face as I knocked on Lily’s door.

“Yeah?” An older man stepped out of the next apartment down. He was grungy and looked as if he hadn’t bathed in days.

“Oh hey, sorry to disturb you. We’re looking for Lilith Page, is she around?”

“No, she’s not been here in years.” The man leaned against the doorframe.

“Do you know where she moved to?” There was a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach.

“She didn’t move anywhere. She’s dead.” He took a step towards us. “She died in a car accident. I think she was drunk. Not like anyone would miss her. She had that kind of personality that made you stay away. She was a real loser.”

Something inside me snapped. I grabbed the man by the throat and slammed him against the wall. “She was my friend.” Cocking my arm back, Regina grabbed my wrist.

“Emma! Stop! It’s not worth it.” She paused when she felt my muscles loosen. “Let him go, Emma.”

“Listen to your girlfriend lady.” Both Regina and I glared at the man. Upon Regina’s request, I let him go. He coughed and stumbled back towards his apartment. “Crazy bitch.”

Regina placed a hand on my shoulder turning me towards her. “Hey, you okay?”

Shrugging her hand away, I spoke. “I’m absolutely fine.”

Silence followed us until the car. “You wanna talk about it?” Regina’s voice was light.

“No.” It came out harsher than I meant it to. “Thank you though.’

“You nearly put him through a wall, Emma.” Regina was concerned and I don’t think it was just because of Gold. There would always be some kind of caring between us now; mainly because of Henry. Sadly, that’s the only reason.

“It’s not me turning dark. It’s me morning a friend. I can’t help but feel like I caused all of this. That darkness was meant for me.”

“You didn’t. Your parents did.” Regina sighed.

“But, you heard what he said.” I looked at Regina, “she had that dark personality.”

“Emma!” Regina’s reaction caused me to look. Standing in the middle of the road was a gray wolf. I swerved the car and we stopped on the side of the road. “You okay?”

“Yeah, you?” I looked towards Regina. She was shaken a bit but she was okay.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Stepping out of the car, I watched the wolf run off while Regina checked the tires.

“This has happened before. The wolf causing me to wreck. It happened the first time I tried to leave Storybrooke.”

“Stop over thinking things. It’s not fate it’s a flat.” Regina was right. I’m over thinking things. Thankfully, we blew a tire in front of a gas station that sold tires. “I’ll get a tire, you get some coffee.”

Xxx

Sighing, I walked into the small gas station. A brunette woman greeted me quickly. “Yeah, can I have two coffees and a box of Advil…actually; make that two boxes.” I took a seat and rubbed my temples.

“Bad day?” The brunette set two cups on the table and poured coffee into each.

“Yeah.” My attention focused when I saw the star birthmark on the brunette’s wrist.

“I’ll leave the pot here then. Be right back with the Advil.” As she walked off, Regina came through the door.

“The car’s being towed in.” Regina took a seat across from me. “You okay? Did you see another wolf?”

I snickered at Regina’s sarcasm. “It’s her. Lily’s here.”

“Are you sure?” Regina sipped her coffee.

“Yeah, I’ll be right back. Stay here.” Walking towards the back, I followed Lily outside. “Hey.”

“Hey. Did I bring you decaf? I always get the pots mixed up.” Lily kept an eye on me. She knew who I was; even if she wouldn’t admit it.

“Starlah isn’t your real name is it? It’s Lily.” I kept my voice even. I didn’t want to scare her off.

“How do you know that?” Lily’s brow creased.

“The mark on your arm.” I motioned towards her wrist. “You showed it to me a long time ago.”

Lily looked me over quickly. “How….Emma?”

“What happened? I thought you were dead.” Relief started to wash over me but I couldn’t shake this odd feeling in the pit of my stomach.

Lily sighed. “I got into trouble a few years ago with some bad people. I needed a fresh start. How did you find me? I’ve been really careful.”

“It’s complicated.” I took a deep breath. This wasn’t going to make much sense. “What if I told you that the whole downward spiral wasn’t your fault, but mine? I need you to come with me so I can explain everything.”

Lily snickered and shook her head. “Emma, I’ve not thought about you in years. I have a husband and a daughter,” Lily turned to see a small school bus pull up. “I have to go.” Before she walked away, Lily glanced behind me. “It seems your keeper has come for you.”

“Tire’s being fixed.” Regina came to stand beside me. “So it was her.” We watched as Lily walked away with a small girl. “Looks like you didn’t ruin her life after all.” All I did was turn to walk back into the gas station. “Emma, where are you going?”

“Wait here.” A moment later I rejoined Regina. “I got Lily’s time card. It has her real address on it.”

“Emma…” Regina’s voice was sympathetic.

“Regina, please trust me. There’s something wrong and I have to help her. I let Lily down once, I can’t do it again. I’m going to get her back to her mom.”

Regina watched me a moment. She knew I was right. “I trust you.”

Xxx

Regina pinched the bridge of her nose as I picked the lock to Lily’s home. “Remind me to change my locks when we get back. I’m sure you have a key because of Henry….”

“You know a new lock wouldn’t stop me.” I glanced back with a grin. “But I’ll respect your boundaries…now.” Before Regina could respond, the door unlocked. Looking around, there was no sign of a kid or a husband.

“Well, you were right.” Regina and I looked through more of the rooms. So far, there was nothing out of the ordinary.

“I can’t say I blame her for running. I was about to tell her she was Maleficent’s daughter.”

“It would have been hard to swallow.” Regina paused. “Emma…it might have been simpler than you thought. Look.”

“Son of a…she knew.” In the farthest room, the walls were covered with maps and pictures. Lily knew everything. She had figured out where Storybrooke was and who everyone was. “She wants revenge.” We heard a car start and ran quickly. As we exited the house, Lily drove off in my bug. “Really?”

“Emma, the scroll. It’s in my bag in the car.”

I wasn’t sure if I was irritated or surprised at Regina’s innocence. You don’t leave a designer bag in a car in a shady part of town. “She wanted a way into Storybrooke and now she has it.” Looking around, I saw a toolbox. I picked up a wrench and started towards Lily’s car.

“Emma, what are you doing?”

“She ruined my life with one family. I won’t let her do it again. And once this is over, we’re having a serious conversation about leaving designer hand bags in the car when in a shady part of town.” Regina glared as I smashed in the driver’s side window. I sped on when we hit the main road. I had to catch up to her. I couldn’t let Lily into Storybrooke. “She’s doing it again Regina. Every time I let her in, she ruins my life. And now Lily is going after my parents. I have to stop her.”

“And you will. But you can’t go in with a head full of steam.” Regina held onto the roof of the car to brace herself. “If you do, you may do something you’ll regret.”

“Oh really? Well tell me Your Majesty, what are your plans for Zelena? A nice chat over tea?” The second I said that, guilt clenched my heart. It was a low blow and Regina was just trying to help. Before I could apologize, Regina glared and snapped at me.

“That’s different.”

“How? Zelena lays a hand on Robin and you’ll end her, right? Right. So I’ll do the same thing to Lily.” My knuckles were white from gripping the steering wheel. Regina was right. I needed to get my anger under control.

“Be careful Emma, you’re starting to sound like me.” Regina’s voice was light. “There she is.”

“Hang on.” I pushed the gas and sped up more. I tried to pass Lily but she moved. Finally, I was able to pass and turn in front of her. Regina cussed under her breath as she was thrown towards me. I braced her with my shoulder until we stopped. “You okay?”

“Yeah.” We got out of the car and I made my way towards Lily.

“Hey.” I walked up behind Lily, grabbing her arm. “Hey!” Turning her towards me, I looked her in the eyes. “You know. Did you know when we were kids?”

“Of course not.”

“Do you know now?” I noticed Regina keeping her distance. She knew this was something I had to do.

“Yeah, your parents screwed me. And once I get to Storybrooke….”

“You lay a hand on them I’ll end you!” I shoved Lily to the ground.

“Oh yeah? How are you going to do that without your magic, Savior?” Lily swung and punched me hard in the jaw. Instinct kicked in and I did the same to her. Thunder cracked in the background and my headlight burst.

“Emma, stop!” Regina was right. I needed to stop but I was so angry.

“Your parents are monsters. They banished me and put you in a wardrobe because she,” Lily pointed towards Regina, “wanted to cast a dark curse screwing us all. And here you are, about to die for them because you’re so perfect. You have to save everyone. There’s one way to end this.” Lily lunged towards me and tried getting me to the ground. I threw her down and pulled my gun. “Of course it ends this way.”

“I’m just trying to keep you from doing something you’ll regret.”

Lily snickered. “You know my life isn’t worth saving. I’m hardwired for bad decisions. If you let me go, I’ll destroy everything you care about. I’ll kill your parents, your son, and even her.” The thought of Lily killing Regina and Henry made me clutch the trigger tighter. “So just end it already.”

“Emma! No!” Regina walked towards us. “Put the gun down. If you pull that trigger, you’ll be the one to ruin your life this time. Your parents wanted a hero, not a murderer. If you do this, you’ll be ruining Henry’s life along with everyone you care about.”

“I have to protect them.” I felt nothing. I was cold.

“Then put the gun down. Emma, you’re not a murderer.” Regina’s voice was light but stern.

“I’m already a murderer….” Images of Cruella’s dead body flashed before me. “I killed Cruella.”

“She was an accident. You didn’t know she wasn’t going to kill Henry. You were protecting our son.” Lily’s brow rose. “If you cross this line, the journey back isn’t easy. Trust me, I know. You’ve seen it. You know how hard I’ve worked to become the mother Henry deserves. This is what Gold wants you to do, so don’t. Emma, you’re better than this.”

“Damn it.” I lowered the gun and placed it in the small of my back. “You’re right.”

“I know I’m right. Now, I need to check in. Do you promise not to kill her if I step away?” I sighed. “Okay.” Regina walked away as I joined Lily by a random stump.

“Who knew the Evil Queen would save the day.” Lily chuckled softly.

“Don’t call her that. She’s not the Evil Queen anymore.” I looked towards Regina. She saved my ass and everyone else’s…again.

“You care about her. I can tell. And you share a son.” Another chuckle, “Who knew?”

“Shut up.” I shoved Lily lightly in the shoulder gaining a grin.

“Bad news from home. I just lost my leverage over Gold. We need to get to Robin right now.”

Xxx

Regina knocked on Robin’s door. Much like I did when I was furious. “Robin, open up.”

The door finally opened and Robin stood in a ratty t-shirt and jeans. “Regina, what are you doing here?”

“Robin.” Seeing them embrace made me sick. “I missed you.”

“And I you.” Yup going to vomit.

“I can explain everything but first, where’s Marian?”

“She’s at the store…why?” There’s that normal constipated look.

“Good. Then we have time.” Regina pushed forest boy into the apartment and we followed.

“Who is he?” Lily whispered as Regina explained everything.

“That’s Robin Hood. Regina’s true love.” Sarcasm was clear in my voice.

“How does she know that? I mean, he’s apparently with the Wicked Witch.”

“Tinkerbell’s fairy dust led Regina to a man with a lion tattoo. And said man is her true love.”

“That’s insane.” Lily snickered and shook her head.

“Yeah, I know.”

“I can hear the two of you.” Both Lily and I cringed at the harshness of Regina’s voice.

“Robin? What is she doing here?” Marian walked in with an armful of groceries.

“I told him everything Zelena. Give it up.” Regina turned back to Robin and took his arm. “Come on, let’s get Roland and go.”

“Regina, I can’t. This is crazy. Zelena’s dead. We all saw her die.”

“Not quite.” Marian walked behind Robin and pulled out a green necklace. A second later, Zelena appeared.

“What was that?” Lily’s eyes grew.

“That was magic.” This just made everything more complicated.

“So, do you want to tell her my dear husband? Or should I?” Zelena grinned.

“Tell me what?” I could sense the worry radiating off of Regina.

“She’s…pregnant.”

I lunged forward but Lily grabbed me. “Emma! No!”

I refused to stop. Breaking free, I rushed past Regina and nailed Robin in the nose. “You fucking bastard!” Blood gushed down his face and stained his white shirt.

“Emma!” Regina grabbed my wrist before I could pull Robin to his feet. “Stop!” I started to shake. All I thought about was beating the shit out of him. “Help me!”

“Er…right.” Lily came behind me and pulled me away. “Emma, come on.”

“Oh, it seems Emma’s still full of fire.” Zelena chuckled and helped Robin to his feet. Regina was hurt.

“Regina…” I could see the pain in her eyes. All I wanted to do was pull Regina into my arms and take that pain away.

“Not now.” Regina’s voice was cold. “Let’s go.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant to thank Nadine Stamminger for the fic idea. Granted, the fic changed slightly from our original thoughts. But thank you Nadine for the idea. J I hope you enjoyed the story!

It was late by the time we got back to Storybrooke. The second we passed the town line, Regina poofed her, Robin, and Zelena out of the car. “What was that about?” Lily was a little taken aback from the purple smoke.

“Most likely she’s dropping her sister off in the same asylum cell she held Belle in, dropping forest boy off in the woods, and then making herself a rather strong drink.”

“You seem to know her pretty well.” Lily looked at me in the rearview mirror.

“I’ve known her for awhile. We’re more alike than she wants to admit. It’s too late to introduce you to your mom. I’m not sure where she sleeps anyway. Do you want me to take you to the inn we have?”

“Honestly, a strong drink sounds better. Is there a bar in this town?”

“Yeah. It’s called the Rabbit Hole. I’ll drop you off there and then I need to do something.”

“Check on Regina?” I didn’t answer. I just continued to drive. “Well, if she doesn’t want to talk, feel free to join me.” I watched as Lily got out of the car. When she was inside, I drove towards Regina’s.

“Regina?” I knocked on the door. “Come on, I know you’re in there. Please don’t make me pick the lock.” Before I could knock again, the door opened.

“I thought you said you would respect my boundaries.” Regina’s eyes were red. She had been crying and I hated it. “Look, Emma, I really don’t want to talk.”

“Then don’t. Let me just sit with you. I don’t want you to be alone after…” My voice trailed off.

“Come in.” Regina stepped to the side. I walked in and followed Regina to the den. “Would you like a whiskey sour or a martini?”

“Whatever you’re having.” I took a seat on the couch about a foot from Regina. I chuckled when a whiskey sour appeared on the coffee table. “Hitting the hard stuff tonight I see.”

“I thought we weren’t talking.” Regina sipped her drink.

I shrugged. “Not that I blame you.” We sat in silence for about half an hour before Regina spoke up.

“Where’s your friend?”

I glanced towards Regina slightly surprised. “She’s at the Rabbit Hole.”

Regina chuckled softly. “Of course she is. Are you afraid she’s going to attack your parents?”

Leaning back I sipped my drink. “I don’t think so. She’s angry but I think after she meets her mom things will be different. Lily’s known about all of this so it’ll be different for her.”

“If she kills your mother, it might not be for what she did but what she does.”

I couldn’t help but laugh. The whiskey was starting to make me feel warm and fuzzy. “Be nice. Mary Margaret isn’t that bad…” Regina raised a brow in argument. “Okay…she is.”

Regina refilled her glass. “I dropped Robin off in the woods and Zelena…”

“In the asylum?” Regina’s brow creased. “I know you Regina. I figured you’d do that and then come home to make a strong drink. And I was right.”

“I had to fix his nose. Why did you punch him? It wasn’t the darkness. I could tell that.” Regina watched me from her end of the couch. I didn’t dare answer. “Emma.”

“Because he hurt you. Again.” Awkward silence fell between us.

“I’m not sure whether to thank you or be irritated.”

I chuckled. “Probably both.”

“Probably.” Regina finished her drink and leaned back on the couch. “It’s been a long day. I think I’ll go to bed.” She stood. “I’ll walk you out.”

We stopped on the porch and I shoved my hands in my back pockets. “Are you going to be okay tonight? If not, I can stay.”

A soft smile pulled at Regina’s lips. “I’ll be fine Emma.” She cupped my cheek. “Thank you.” The look in her eyes was mixed. There was sorrow and tenderness in them. I knew the touch was because of the whiskey but I leaned into Regina’s touch. Just to have it taken away a second later. “Goodnight Emma.”

“Goodnight Regina.”

Xxx

“Is she okay?” Lily asked as I took a seat across from her.

“She will be.” I flagged down the waiter and ordered a whiskey sour.

“So, what’s the story between you two? And how do you have a son? That means you actually slept with a guy.” There was a small chuckle in Lily’s tone.

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Oh come on Emma. I know you liked me back in the day. And I liked you. So, how did it end up you sleeping with a guy?” Lily watched me over the rim of her glass.

“I met him when I stole a car. We started to date and fell in love. Then he set me up and I went to jail. I had Henry while I was locked up. I gave him up for adoption and Regina adopted him.” I continued to fill Lily in. She was amazed at what all has happened.

“And now you’re in a one-way relationship with a pirate. Oh how the tables have turned.” Lily ordered another drink.

“I care about Hook.” I didn’t mean to slam the glass hard on the table but the sound slightly echoed.

Lily leaned in to whisper, “Yeah, you may care about him but you’re in love with Regina.”

“Shut up. I think we’ve both had enough.” Thankfully Lily didn’t fight much. I paid our bill and walked out. We made our way to the inn in silence. “Everyone goes to Granny’s for breakfast around eight in the morning. I’m sure Maleficent will be there too. She really does love you Lily.”

“Yeah, well….I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Xxx

“Lily,” I knocked on her door lightly. I knew she’d have a hangover. “It’s time to go. Your mom is waiting.”

“Stop banging on the door!” Lily walked out of the room and stretched. “I’ve been up since seven.” I could tell she was nervous. “So, she’s at the diner?”

“Yeah, you ready?” All Lily did was nod.

As we entered Granny’s, everyone was there. Well, everyone but Regina, Robin, Roland, and Zelena. Maleficent stood when we neared her table. “Lily?” Tears started to glisten in the older woman’s eyes.

“M-mom?” Maleficent was hesitant but when Lily gave her a small nod, she wrapped her daughter in a strong embrace. Lily reciprocated and I actually felt a lump start to form in my throat. Lily may not have been a real orphan but she did always want a real mother. Now, she has one.

“Well, I’ll leave the two of you alone. You have a lot to catch up on. And Lily, please don’t kill my parents.”

She chuckled. “I won’t. Unless they start giving me a hope speech or bearing overwhelming optimism on me.”

“Ooo…” I turned to Mary Margaret and David, “don’t optimism her to death please.” Turning on my heels, I started towards the door.

“Mom!” Henry wrapped his arms around me as he walked in. “You’re back.”

“Yeah, I’m back.” Hugging Henry quickly, I leaned back. “I need to go do a few things. Then I’ll come back and have breakfast okay?”

“Not until you make peace with them.” I was about to argue when I was stopped in my tracks. Henry gave me a look he could only have learned from Regina.

“Really? You and Regina need to stop giving me that look.” Sighing, I turned and walked towards my parents. “I’m sorry for the way I’ve acted towards the two of you. You did a really crappy thing but, I…I can’t hold that against you the rest of your lives. I think even Lily will come to forgive you….Somehow.”

“Emma.” My parents hugged me tight. “Thank you.”

I could hear Mary Margaret start to sniffle. “Okay, okay. No crying on my jacket. This is my favorite one.”

“Okay.” Mary Margaret cleared her throat with a chuckle.

“Lily, let’s get together later and finish the conversation we started last night. Get to know your mother for now.” Once I left the diner, I made my way towards Regina’s. I needed to pick up my car and I wanted to check on her. As I walked up the driveway, I noticed a note on the door.

 

 

_Emma,_

_There’s fresh coffee and a bear claw in the kitchen. Use your key. I know you have one. I’m dealing with my sister now so please don’t come looking for me. You’ve beaten up Robin enough for awhile. Thank you for sitting with me last night. ~Regina_

I couldn’t help but chuckle at Regina’s note. Letting myself in, I went straight for the coffee. Regina set a coffee cup out and the bear claw under glass to keep it fresh. “Thanks Regina.” I leaned against the island as I drank coffee and ate. Regina and I have come so far in the past few years. We’ve had good times and bad. I owe her so much. Sadly I can’t show her just how much I care.

Xxx

“We need to talk.” Lily pulled me away from Granny’s.

“What? Please tell me you didn’t kill my parents.” Finally I broke loose from Lily’s grip.

Lily rolled her eyes. “No, they’re eating lunch in there safe and sound. It’s about Regina and Robin.” My brow creased. “He wants her to take care of Regina’s sister’s baby.”

“He what?!” The windows of the diner started to shake.

“Emma, calm down.” Lily placed her hands on my shoulders. “There is some good-ish news. Here, listen.” Lily pulled out her phone and hit play.

“You recorded them?” I folded my arms as Lily snickered.

“There’s a child involved. The two of you will be bound in a way we never will be.” Regina was in such pain. Her voice was about to crack.

“Like you and Emma?” A pause, “Come on Regina. Henry may not be biologically your son but you share him with Emma. There’s a bond there that will never break.”

The recording ended after that. I almost felt bad for breaking forest boy’s nose. Almost. “They were quiet after that.” Lily shoved her phone back in her pocket. “They didn’t realize I was there. That or they just didn’t care. But when he said that, Regina was taken aback. I don’t think she ever thought about that.”

“Why are you telling me this?”

“Because maybe I can help you with your happy ending. You gave me mine.” There was a soft smile playing at the corner of Lily’s mouth. She was up to something.

“We can call it Operation Moms.”

I jumped when I heard Henry’s voice. “What the heck kid? Where did you come from?”  

“Come on Mom. You should know by now that I’m like a ninja.” Pinching the bridge of my nose, I sighed. “Mom, everyone can see the way you look at Mom. Even Lily knows you love her. Mom loves you too she’s just afraid.”

“And how do you know all of this?” I knew I had one of those ‘mom tones.’ “And how generic of a code name. You need to work on that.”

“Because I’m not an idiot and I see how she acts around you. It’s vastly different from around Robin. Lily and I figured out a way to get Mom annoyed enough to admit how she feels. Oh and Hook is in on it too. He knows you care about him but he knows you love Mom.”

“Do you know the meaning of boundaries? And you want to annoy Regina into admitting her feelings? Henry, did my parents drop you on your head while we were gone?” All my son did was grin.

Regina and Robin were eating at the dinner; therefore, Lily and I were going to as well. This was going to be awkward and…just awkward. We took a seat a booth away from them. They were close enough to hear us but it not look intentional. Lily would keep an eye on if Regina gave her a death glare or not. “It’s really good to see you again Emma. And I’m sorry for what I did when we were kids. I just wanted you to…I don’t know.”

“It’s in the past. Everyone deserves a second chance. And I know you have the darkness that was meant for me, but I think since you’re back with your mom that won’t be a problem.”

“And because I’m with you again.” My eyes grew wide when Lily placed her hand on top of mine. I felt Regina’s eyes flash towards us. It took everything I had to not crumble from that look. “Maybe this is our second chance…to do things right this time.” Another glare. This one more deadly.

The next words killed me inside. “Yeah, maybe.” I felt Regina’s heart sink. Not a minute later, her and Robin left. “Are you insane?!”

Lily leaned back with a grin. “It worked didn’t it? You should have seen the territorial look in her eyes.” All I could do was shake my head.

“Please don’t make my diner your battlefield. I don’t need a pissed off Regina and a dragon going at it.” Granny walked up with our drinks. “I just brought your normal and I figured Lily likes what Maleficent does.” Granny paused a moment. “You would think saying stuff like that wouldn’t faze me by now.”

Xxx

For some odd reason, Henry wanted me to drive him to Regina’s. It was his week with her. “Is this part of Operation Moms?”

“Yup! Mom acted like we thought she would and now she’ll have the chance to confront you about it. After dinner of course, when I’m upstairs doing something.”

“Kid…you have problems.”

“Yup! And you’re going to fix them.” The memory of me taking Henry to Regina’s for the first time came to mind. I think we said those exact words. Henry unlocked the door and let us in. “Mom, we’re home!” There was something warm inside me when Henry said that. I guess I considered wherever Regina was my home.

“In the kitchen.” Henry and I were surprised to see Robin leaning against the counter when we walked in.

Robin’s eyes grew wide when he saw me. “M-Miss. Swan…”

I raised a hand in surrender. “I won’t break your nose again unless you give me reason.”

He chuckled nervously. “I’m…uh…going to go.” Robin kissed Regina quickly on the cheek and all but ran by me. He was out before I could get irritated about him kissing her.

“Hello Emma,” Henry and I cringed slightly at the knowing sound of Regina’s tone. “How are you?”

“I’m good. And you?” I’d rather her yell at me. This tone was making me squirm. And not in the good way her sexy purr does.

“I’m well. Thank you for bringing Henry. Would you like to stay for dinner? I made lasagna and apple turnovers.” The blood drained from my face. She was pissed. “Don’t worry, they’re not poisoned.” Regina turned and flashed me an award winning smile. It was the smile I’ve not seen in years. She was planning something.

Dinner was awkward. It was filled with small talk. Everyone was ignoring the metaphorical elephant in the room. Tension between Regina and I was high. Dissert was just as awkward. “So it’s not poisoned?” I looked down at the pastry. “You can understand why I’m worried.”

“Not to worry Emma. I’m not going to kill you. Not when you just got reunited with your long lost love.” There it was. There was the jealousy. And the anger. And the hurt.

Henry cleared his throat and stood. “I’m going to eat this in my room.”

Regina never took her eyes off me. It wasn’t until we heard Henry’s door close that she spoke up. “You didn’t think I wouldn’t know? This is my town. I always had a feeling you liked women. I just thought you would have better taste.”

“Regina…” I didn’t know what to say. I wanted to say that I do have better taste, that she’s my type. But then I was slightly offended that she said that about Lily.

“I’m not sure what you thought would happen. Flashing your happiness around when you damn well know I’m having issues with mine.” Regina’s voice rose with each word. “I thought you would be there for me. Instead, you’re parading your new found love.” I jumped when Regina slammed her hand on the table. Her voice was about to crack. “Get out!” I did as she ordered. Before I got into the bug, I glanced towards Henry’s room. He stood there with a thumb up. This was part of his plan? What the hell was wrong with this kid?

Xxx

“Another.” I placed the shot glass back on the counter; never taking my hand away.

“That bad?” Granny refilled the glass and left the whiskey bottle.

“She yelled. Loudly. She was hurt.” I threw back the shot and poured me another. “I hate hurting her. I don’t understand how this is helping….” My attention was drawn to the door as Robin walked in. “Oh God…what are you doing here?” I threw my fourth shot back.

“Granny’s isn’t closed yet so I have the right to be here.” Robin kept his voice light. He was worried I would attack him in some form or fashion. “She’s hurt Emma….”

“I know. I was the cause of it.” I laid my head on the cool counter. “And I fell horrible about it.”

“She cares about you.”

“But she loves you. You’re the one with that fucking tattoo on your arm. You’re her soul mate not me. I’m just the woman who gave birth to Henry.”

“And you will share that bond with Regina for the rest of your lives. You will have a bond with her that I will never have; especially now. May I?” I pushed the bottle towards Robin as Granny brought him a glass. “Thank you.”

“Yeah.” I groaned and covered my head with my arms. “Why? Why do you have to be the lucky one?” I wasn’t angry with him. I was more upset that he was the chosen one.

“Emma…” Granny warned.

“I’m not as lucky as you think I am. I may have this tattoo but,” he paused a moment. “But that doesn’t mean much now. Time changes people.” Slowly, I sat up and looked at Robin. “I’m not so sure about our destiny together.”

“What are you saying?” I watched as he stood and placed a few bills on the counter. “Hey, where the hell are you going?” Without a word, he walked towards the door. “Dude? What the hell?”

Xxx

The next morning, I was woken by my cell phone. Groaning, I answered it. “What?”

“Emma! We need you by the town line! Something happened and Lily turned into a dragon! Hurry!” Once David ended the call, I shot up and threw clothes on. Since I was still fuzzy from the night before, I grabbed Henry’s bike. Half way there, I remembered I could have poofed myself there.

“MOM!” I ran towards my parents. Mary Margaret was on the ground in a small pool of blood. Lily was out of control. She wouldn’t calm down and was setting everything on fire. “LILY!”

“It’s no use Emma.” Maleficent’s voice cracked. “She won’t listen. I don’t know what happened. Please help her. If she gets hurt…”

“Lily!” I waved my arms trying to get her attention. “It’s working! Operation Moms is working! She’s pissed. And I mean very pissed.” Lily started to calm down. “Thank you.”

Suddenly a cloud of smoke enveloped the dragon and Maleficent started to run. “Lily!” Falling to her knees, Maleficent wrapped her daughter in her arms. “What happened?”

“Regina…”

“What?” I kneeled beside Lily.

“She needed your darkness to make the ink work. She got me pissed off to get the darkness stirred up. Regina cut my hand and got it. She’s with the author. I think she’s about to do something she’ll regret. You need to go to her now.”

Stepping back I looked down at my friend. “Thank you.”

“What are sisters for?” I gave my friend once last glance before looking towards my parents.

“Go. I’ll take care of Mary Margaret.” David always knew how I felt about Regina. I was glad one of my parents knew.

Xxx

“You won’t need this.” I grabbed the quill from the author when I poofed into the cell. Everyone gasped when I appeared in a cloud of purple smoke.

“Emma what are you doing here?” Regina clung to Robin. I looked into his eyes. He gave me a small nod and stepped back. “Robin? What are you doing?” Regina looked between the two of us.

“Regina…you don’t need this,” I held up the pen, “to be happy.”

“I know.” Regina glanced back to Robin with a smile. I knew that wasn’t Regina’s true smile. It was the one she put on for a show. “I’m tired of standing in front of my happiness.”

“You don’t need him to be happy either.” I took a step towards her. “Regina…”

“Ah another woman basing her happiness off of a man.” Zelena snickered. “Though, come now sis, you know that’s a load of crap. Your happiness has been in front of you for years now.”

I swallowed hard. “She’s right.” I paused, “I’ll have to see Dr. Hopper about the fact that I just agreed with the Wicked Witch…but she’s right. Regina, you don’t need him to be happy…but I need you. I want to raise Henry with you as a family. I want to fall asleep with you in my arms and have you yell at me in the morning for taking too long to get ready; or using all the hot water. I want a life with you Regina. I don’t want you to settle because you don’t think I could be happy with you. You are my happy ending. And I saw how annoyed you were when you thought Lily and I were together. Well, irritated isn’t the word. Livid would be more accurate.”

“Emma…” There was that look again. Tenderness, anxiety, and love shined in Regina’s dark eyes.

“Well, I’ll give her one thing Regina; she gets straight to the point and goes all in.”

Regina and I both glared at her sister. “Shut up Zelena.” Looking towards Regina once more, I took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. “What do you say Regina?”Panic raced through me when she said nothing. “Regina, yell, scream, smack me, do something…anything.”

“Why would I do that?” Regina’s voice was soft.

I couldn’t help but shrug. “Well if our history tells us anything, we’ve been good for awhile so it’s about time I do something to screw it up.”

Regina rolled her eyes at my cheesy grin “You idiot.” Stepping forward, Regina took my hand in hers. “But you’re my idiot.” I sighed when she closed the gap between us. Not thinking, I dropped the quill when I laced my fingers in Regina’s hair. As we kissed, the author got away. We knew where he was going and we would handle that together. I knew in that moment, there was nothing anyone could throw at me that I couldn’t beat.


End file.
